Silver Bells Ringing and a Rescue to Come
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Christmas is the holiday for giving. Who said it doesn't have to be for others? Leo comes across two children and soon finds it hard to think about not giving them a Christmas. But...will he return in time to give it to them?


**Disclaimer: not the cannon characters but the Plot**

***ONE SHOT***

**Song for this fic: "Silver Bells" sung by Dean Martin (no I'm not that old)**

**Silver Bells Ringing and a Rescue to Come**

Leo rushed over the roof tops clothed in thick winter clothes he moved much slower than normal and wasn't happy about it. Not to mention that the cold was getting to him, his hands were freezing despite his gloves.

He had slipped out to get a few last minute presents for his family and was in a hurry to get back home and wrap them before the others were up for the day. Christmas was the day after tomorrow and he wanted theses wrapped quickly.

Leo dropped down into the alley and paused as a cry caught his attention. Leo turned slowly and saw a little boy and a little girl watching him.

"Um…hello," Leo greeted through his scarf, thankful that his features were well hidden.

"How did you do that?" the little boy asked.

"Practice," Leo replied softly.

"Joey come on," the girl hissed pulling the boy away.

"But Sally!" he protested.

"Come on," she urged.

Leo watched as they slipped around the corner. Realizing after they had gone that the children were homeless.

Leo paused and then after casting another glance their way he turned and went under ground, he couldn't stop thinking about them all day though and soon he couldn't concentrate on anything other than the those two kids.

"YO LEO! EARTH TO LEO!" Raph shouted, snapping his fingers in Leo's face.

Leo jerked back and gave Raph a startled look.

"What?" Leo snapped.

"Oh I don't know you spaced out for like….twenty minutes," Mike said with a grin, "Ohhh…do you have a crush?"

Leo raised an eye ridge.

"Most definitely not," Leo replied with a roll of his eyes.

His brothers sniggered.

Leo let out a long-suffering-sigh and glanced at the Christmas Tree in the Lair, those kids on his mind again.

…*Later that Night*…

Leo was messing with the food on his plate.

"Leonardo are you not feeling well my son?" Master Splinter asked softly.

"Huh?…oh…no I'm…I'm fine Sensei…just distracted," Leo mumbled.

"Leo and…OW!" Mike yelped as Leo kicked him under the table and glared.

"I do _not_ have a girlfriend nor a crush Mike so stop," Leo snapped, getting up and leaving the table, bowing to Splinter before he did so.

Master Splinter turned his onyx eyes on his remaining three sons who were staring after Leo in shock.

"My sons?" Master Splinter inquired.

"Uh…what's eatin' him?" Raph muttered, glancing at Don.

"Why would I know? Master Splinter?" Don asked.

Master Splinter shook his head and sighed.

"Something has been troubling him all day," he mused, "I will speak to him on the matter."

Leo was going through a complicated Kata as Master Splinter entered the dojo. He silently watched his son go through the steps for a few moments.

"Shift your weight more to ankles for that move and arch your body more," Master Splinter instructed.

Leo grunted and altered his position, shifting his weight and then arching his spine more.

"Something is troubling you," Master Splinter murmured as he tapped Leo's ankle to tell him to alter the angle after he walked over.

Leo shifted his foot slightly over and then started through another move.

The cane swept up and tapped Leo's chin.

"Keep you breathing more even. In through the nose and out through the mouth," he instructed.

Leo immediately altered his breathing pattern and then with a grunt started through a complicated move.

Master Splinter's cane flicked here and there to correct but other wise the rat remained silent.

Leo suddenly stopped and looked at his father.

"I was out late last night to get some gifts for all of you and…I saw two kids…they…I can't stop thinking about them Sensei. I feel so selfish for…tomorrow's Christmas and they…have nothing," Leo ended with a whisper, shoulders dropping as he finished.

Master Splinter walked up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Leonardo, I knew something was bothering you. You have no need to feel selfish for being as blessed as this family is. You have my blessing to offer a hand of friendship, invite these children to dinner tomorrow. I am sure a few gifts can be found for them by tomorrow evening," Master Splinter whispered softly.

Leo blinked in surprise.

"What about the whole…don't let humans see you?" Leo whispered.

"There are times, my son, where it is better to simply be kind," Master Splinter replied.

Leo smiled and Master Splinter chuckled.

"Now, tell me what you observed about them," Master Splinter chuckled.

"There was a girl…about eight I think, and a little boy around three or four," Leo replied.

"You always had a heart for children," Master Splinter mused.

Leo shrugged and then smiled a little.

"I like kids," he mumbled.

Master Splinter chuckled and patted his son's arm gently.

That night Leo went to where he had seen the two children and began searching the alley's around the area. He searched for hours and then started to return feeling defeated and worried. A soft whimper caught his attention.

Leo turned slowly and saw the boy watching him.

Leo approached slowly, thankful that his winter clothing hid most of his strange features.

"It's ok," he whispered as he dropped down and peeked back into the corner where the boy was.

The boy pulled back some.

"Th-the-they took my sister," he whispered.

Leo tensed.

"Who?" Leo whispered.

"Th-the…the bad guys," the boy whimpered.

Leo felt a prickling down his neck and turned a little to glance over his shoulder.

Purple Dragons were coming down the alley.

Leo growled and reached for the boy.

"I'll take you somewhere safe," Leo whispered urgently.

"My sis said not to go with strangers," he whimpered.

"I won't hurt you...I promise. I'll help you find your sister," Leo urged.

The boy paused and Leo moved fast, diving in and grabbing the boy, before hauling him close and spinning around to run.

The boy gave a panicked shriek and Leo cringed as the PD's came running toward them. Leo spun the boy so he held him against his plastron and had him hook his arms and legs around him.

"Hold on," Leo ordered.

The boy clung to Leo when he saw the PD's.

Leo turned heel and sprinted as fast as he could toward the alley he had come up from. For once thanking the PD's for giving the boy a reason to trust him.

Leo grunted as another group cut off his exit and glanced up to the fire escape and with a grunt he jumped up to grab the latter, trying to avoid banging up the boy across his chest.

The boy whimpered as Leo slipped and nearly fell, his hands nearly coming off the edge of the platform he had aimed for.

With strength born from desperation Leo dragged hi body upward and the boy yelped as Leo tried to climb up, but succeeded in pinning the boy's back in between the metal edge on his keratin plastron.

With a grunt Leo tipped his weight dangerously back and let the boy climb up.

After the boy had climbed up Leo started to drag himself up and found himself being ripped off the platform by one of his legs and gasped as his head hit the cement. He lay very still for a few seconds, trying to get his lungs to work again and straining to work through the muddled thoughts that came only after being stunned.

The Purple Dragon's lifted their weapons and started to strike.

"Leo you shouldn't have," Mie teased as he leapt forward to aide his brother.

Leo was still struggling to figure out what had happened and fighting with is uncooperative lungs when Raph dragged him to his feet.

"Raph," Don chided, catching Leo as he swayed.

"Can't…breathe," Leo got out, "Joey?"

The Purple Dragons that were still awake were scrambling away from the area.

"Is he ok?" Mike asked as he walked over.

"Had the wind knocked out of him and fell…"' Don eyed the distance and flinched, "nearly thirty feet. Give him a second to figure out what happened. Leo?"

"Joey?" Leo panted, finally getting his breath back.

"I…up here," the boy whimpered.

Leo's brothers turned to see the boy and Don smiled before jumping up, catching the edge of the platform before pulling himself up.

Joey squeaked in surprise and moved away.

"Its ok," Don coaxed holding a hand out his black coat keeping him concealed.

"You a Purle Drag'n," Joey whispered as he spotted the purple lines on Don's coat.

Don blinked and shook his head.

"No, I don't like Purple Dragons," Don coaxed.

Leo turned and jumped up, dragging himself up and then came forward.

"You….tried protec' me?" Joey whispered, watching as Leo moved closer.

"It's ok," Leo coaxed, reaching forward.

Slowly Joey moved toward Leo and Leo sat back with the boy in his lap. Joey started to cry a little.

"I want my sissy," he sobbed.

"We'll find her," Leo whispered.

Joey curled tight against Leo and Don sighed.

Don mouthed, "What? Who is the kid?"

"Long story, I'll tell you after we get him home," Leo mouthed back.

"You ok?" Don mouthed.

Leo winced as he started to stand.

"I'll live," he mouthed back.

Joey was asleep by the time the guys returned to the Lair.

Leo laid the boy on the couch and then let Don look him over.

Raph winced as Leo stepped into the light and the road rashes became visible.

"Yikes Leo," Mikey whispered.

Don shook his head.

"They'd be worse if he hadn't had clothes on," Don muttered, taking peroxide and beginning to dab the worst spots.

Leo hissed as a bad spot on his head got attention.

"Don," Lo grunted.

"Do you want these to get infected?" Don snapped.

"No," Leo replied through gritted teeth.

Raph sniggered.

"Sooo is his sister your girlfriend?" Mike teased.

"His sister is eight," Leo snapped.

"Oh," Mike said softly.

Raph started laughing and Don chuckled a little.

"My sons? Leonardo! Donatello what happened?" Master Splinter gasped, rushing forward and giving Leo a nervous look over.

"He's ok Sensei, more bruises than anything," Don said quickly.

"We have to find his sister Sensei…the Purple Dragons…," Leo started, "DON! WHAT THE-uuhhggg!"

Leo jerked away as Don checked Leo's ankle.

"Hold him still," Don ordered.

Raph grabbed Leo and Mike helped by holding Leo down.

"Broken?" Raph asked.

Leo gritted his teeth and squirmed, trying to pull away.

"Sprained….bad, he must've landed on it when they pulled him off the platform, that and his head," Don muttered.

Master Splinter gave Leo a nervous look over.

"Why you hurtin' him?" Joey whimpered.

They all turned to look at the boy.

"Um…he got hurt and…" Don started.

"He's stubborn," Raph finished.

"I'm fine Joey," Leo said quickly, pushing himself up.

Mike pushed him back down.

Twenty minutes later Leo was sitting at the table with Joey beside him as Don hacked into the Purple Dragon's main stronghold.

"How's it coming Brainiac?" Raph asked, "we got Leo freakin' and that kid askin' a million questions."

"Getting there…how's Leo holding up?" Don replied.

"He hasn't gotten sick yet," Raph sighed, glancing over his shoulder at Leo who was gripping his head.

"That's a good sign…I was out of the stuff that doesn't make him sick. Hopefully Morphine doesn't make him as sick as Methadone does though," Don muttered, returning to his computer.

"Great…so he's going to puke in the middle of the battle?" Raph growled.

Don sighed.

"He will…" Don started.

Leo jumped to his feet and dashed toward the bathroom on the lower floor.

Joey watch him go in confusion.

"What happen?" he asked.

Raph sighed and shook his head.

"Um…the medicine makes him sick sometimes," Raph told Joey, ruffling the kid's dark hair a little.

Don smirked.

"Softy," he chuckled.

Leo dropped onto the fire escape from the roof, grunting softly as his aching body protesting the movements.

"You holding up?" Mike asked.

"Ask me that again," Leo growled.

"He's fine," Mike chirped softly.

Raph chuckled.

Leo touched the ear-bud under his mask to activate it and the speaker dropped down from the small device and toward his mouth.

"Don? You ready for us?" Leo whispered.

_I'm in. Hacking the rest of the security now…good to go bros. she's being held in the back cell on the right side of the building. I'll meet you there after I'm finished here._

"Raph's coming to you…I've got Mike with me," Leo replied, deactivating the ear-bud.

Raph nodded and moved down the ladder as Don gave him the directions to his location.

Leo jerked the door open and Mike rushed inside.

"No," the girl gasped as she saw Mike rush in.

"It's ok," Leo coaxed, "Joey is safe."

The girl's green eyes widened.

"Joey? He's-ah!" she gasped as Mike lifted her up.

"We have to move fast," Leo said softly, "and you have to be silent."

"Ok…" she whispered, eyes wide as the brothers moved fast.

Seconds after they exited the building Don and Raph came rushing up.

Leo limped as they entered the Lair. Sally was now walking, her eyes kept flicking toward Leo and his brothers who had removed most of their winter gear.

"WEO! SALLY!" Joey cried, rushing forward as he spotted the group.

"JOEY!" Sally cried as she rushed forward and scooped up the little boy.

Master Splinter came forward and Sally gave a little squeak of fear.

"You're a…a…rat," she whispered.

"Yes, I am," Master Splinter chuckled.

"He's nice…" Don said soothingly.

"Unless you cuss and then its like fifty flips or laps," Raph muttered.

Sally giggled a little.

"Come," Master Splinter coaxed, "let's get you cleaned up. A few friends of ours will be arriving in a few hours with fresh clothes for you."

"Weo?" Joey whispered as he peeked into the room that Master Splinter had directed him toward.

"Mmmmph," Leo mumbled, sitting up a little and turning to look toward the door.

"I…had a bad dream…can I sleep wif you?" Joey asked softly.

"Where's your sister?" Leo asked as he sat up.

"Seepin'," Joey whispered.

Leo sighed and scooted over. Joey clamored up and snuggled next to Leo.

"Tanks Weo," Joey whispered as he fell asleep.

"No problem kid," Leo murmured, smiling a little as the boy relaxed against him.

***Christmas Morning***

"WEO WEO WAKE UP!!!!" Joey begged.

Leo grunted and moaned as the boy begged him to get up. Joey grabbed Leo's arm and tried to drag the heavier figure out of the bed.

"WEO SANTA CAME!" the boy exclaimed.

"I'm up…I'm coming," Leo managed, rolling over and slowly getting up, "Oh…kay…lets go see what Santa brought."

Joey gave a little squeal of excitement and dashed toward the door and waited anxiously for Leo.

"Come on Weo," he urged.

"Coming," Leo replied, moving slowly since his battered body was feeling the total effects of the day before.

Joey gave a little squeal as he got to the tree and bounced excitedly. Leo sat down with a smile and chuckled as Sally came rushing in, dragging Mikey behind her. She had taken a likening to the cheerful figure and had played videogames all evening before falling asleep on the couch.

Mike had moved the spunky girl to the guest room later on.

Don and Raph both plopped onto the couch as the two youngest in the room sat and waited.

Master Splinter entered the room and took his seat.

"All right you may get your presents," he chuckled.

Sally and Joey both moved toward the tree and began searching around. April and Casey came in and handed out the presents that they had brought for everyone.

Joey handed the guys their presents and then waited with his on his lap.

"Youngest first," Master Splinter chuckled.

As the kids finished unwrapping hugs were exchanged.

"Tank you!" Joey said as he hugged the teddy-bear Leo had chosen for him, grinning as he attempted to hug the other things he had gotten as well.

Sally was crying.

"Why did you do all this?" she whispered.

Master Splinter smiled.

"Christmas is the holiday for giving," Master Splinter whispered.

"No-one should have to spend Christmas alone and without someone who cares near them," Leo whispered.

"Thank-you," Sally murmured.

* * *

**Whatever Holiday you celebrate have a good one guys!**

**Please leave Reviews!**


End file.
